


Hero

by BuellersFueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Harry, Blaise - Freeform, Cute, Healer Harry, Homoromantic, Love, Music, Singing, Slytherin Harry, Songfic, average kid, family of the year, gaping hogwarts students, harry - Freeform, hero - Freeform, mention of badass harry, mentions of verbal and physical abuse, potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks through Hogwarts having defeated Voldemort last summer and sings his favorite song to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Harry Potter was just an average boy. But not really. His aunt spit insults at him like venom. Other then that perfectly normal. But still no. His cousin liked to push him around when he could. But that was all. No, not yet. His uncle liked to take a belt to his back every night, and it was worse when he screwed up something. But that was it. Still no. His dead parents had been magical, gryffindor loving, light aligned racists who would hate him if they knew him. And that was it. But really it wasn't. He was a slytherin Potter, and when that first happened everyone thought he was going dark (until they changed their minds third year), He was a parseltongue, he was a slytherin who didn't hate all muggles, he didn't really like flying (it reminded him of a night spent sleeping in a tree because Ripper was after him and of a beating after being found on the roof), he had carefully enchanted an iPod to work in magical environments, and he honestly like Blaise Zabini even though everyone said that he didn't talk because he thought himself superior(Harry knew that Blaise was like him, and that a curse too many had stopped him from being drawn to long bouts of speech). But this time that really was all.

He was similar to many other's his age (on the service). He was hardly the first abused kid to find a salvation in music and he was one of many who enjoyed reading. He had a favorite song, and a list of songs that tied for second. He had friends and at school there were bullies he hated and he had a favorite class. He knew he wasn't the first asexual homo-romantic to exist, and he loved his boyfriend. When he was at Hogwarts thing were the best they ever were for him. He was a seventeen year old in 2014 and that was pretty average. But no amount of similarities made being Harry Potter easier. He was hailed a savior but he didn't want to be a hero. He had been taken by Voldemort and he had beaten Voldemort. That was that. He wanted nothing more than to be an average student but really. Sense when was anything average for Harry Potter. 

but walking to private healing lessons with Poppy, earphones in easily ignoring the gaping firsties who had read or heard all abut everything that had occurred over the summer, the still starstruck second years, and the majority, who had been used to his presence until everything last summer dragged them back into staring. Then a new song came on and he smiled serenely singing quietly along.  
"Let me go, I don't wanna be your hero, I don't wanna be a big man, Just wanna fight with everyone else" 

What a truth to be told. This song had appeared almost as a personal anthem two years ago stealing the top of his favorites list right away, and once he was able to get to the bank and transfer so galleons to pounds into a itunes card he had been grinning ear to ear as it played the first time on his iPod.

"Your masquerade, I don't wanna be a part of your parade, Everyone deserves a chance to, Walk with everyone else, While holding down, A job to keep my girl around, And maybe buy me some new strings, And her and I out on the weekends, And we can whisper things, Secrets from our American dreams, Baby needs some protection, But I'm a kid like everyone else, So let me go, I don't wanna be your hero, I don't wanna be a big man, I Just wanna fight like everyone else, Ooooohh, So let me go, I don't wanna be your hero, I don't wanna be a big man, I Just wanna fight with everyone else, Your masquerade, I don't wanna be a part of your parade, Everyone deserves a chance to, Walk with everyone else.."  
He trailed off as the song came to an end. He smiled as he entered the hospital wing and pulled his headphones out cutting of the beginning of 'Something that I Want" by Grace Potter (no relation). sparing his boyfriend a quick peck before zeroing in on the lesson on broken bones and the pros and cons of epipsky versus skele-grow. Blaise's hand drifted down to grasp his and Harry grinned slightly briefly squeezing his hand. 

Harry Potter was just an average boy.


End file.
